When Good Foxes Go Bad
by EclipseWithTheMorphs
Summary: He's too young, they say. He's too inexperienced, they say. He's had enough. He, Miles Tails Prower, was going to make sure they paid for leaving him behind like he was in the very beginning. However, the results of a special project do more than just make him more powerful...


**Alright, this is just something completely random that I thought up of. This story is like _A Hedgehog's Lament_ in some ways, but there are quite a few differences. This time, Tails is gonna have some trouble/fun. Depending on how you look at it. Anyways, enjoy, and as always, leave reviews on how I could improve!**

* * *

When Good Foxes Go Bad

\/

They always say that I'm too young. That even though I'm a valuable part of the team, I'm too young to help them. They give me too many bad reasons on why I can't help, and I can't stand it anymore.

My name is Miles Prower, but all my "friends" call me Tails. They always think that I'm too young to help a good cause. Alright, I'm eight years old, but I'm smarter than everyone else in the group! Who gives them their Chaos Emerald trackers? Me! Yet they always say that I can't help.

Oh, they think I'm only good for smarts, but they're wrong. Ever since they first said that, I've worked in secret to create something that will make me able to help them, and it's almost done. I sent them off to get a Chaos Emerald so that I could finish my special project.

It's not only to stall time, either. It requires a Chaos Energy power source in order to be stabilized. So not only are they letting me finish what I've started, they're also giving me the last part needed.

Sonic got a bit worried earlier, asking if something was wrong. I told him truthfully why I couldn't help since I was too young, and he said that I was "inexperienced". He tried saying it as nice as possible, but I knew he called me weak.

Which gave me even more reason to finish this. I'm not telling you yet what it is - you'll just have to find out. Oh, the door just opened. Must be them. I'm just going to set it right underneath the Tornado - an excellent hiding spot, believe it or not. Just as soon as I turn back around, the door opens and Sonic walks in.

"Hey, bro, got the Chaos Emerald you needed right here. You gonna use it to give the Tornado some more juice?" I smile and just reply "No. It's something special that I'm working on." Sonic just frowns. "A day before your birthday? You do realize that we're gonna celebrate by beating on Eggman again - and you'll come with us?"

My eyes don't widen, but inside I'm feeling shock. Really? Just one more year older and THEN I could help them? 1 year away from being able to beat on Eggman? Couldn't they have allowed it when I was still 8? "Eh, I think I'll pass. Maybe when it's a bigger plot."

As Sonic walks away and out of the workshop, I feel anger start boiling inside me. I, Miles Prower, probably the most important person here, only 1 day away from being able to fight Eggman along WITH Sonic and Knuckles? I don't think so!

I grab the Chaos Emerald from the table that Sonic put it on and get my little "device" out from under the Tornado. It's a little ray gun thing, and the results are going to be unknown, except for the fact that I will be more powerful than Sonic and Knuckles COMBINED! I hear a rush of wind outside the workshop - Sonic's left for the night. Good. In case this hurts, I don't want him coming in to check on me.

I insert the Chaos Emerald into a little slot on the back of the gun. I can feel it starting to charge up in my hand. It hums, saying that it's ready. I take the gun, point it at my chest...

...and pull the trigger.

POV: Normal

A grey light shoots out of the gun and hits Tails' chest as the fox flinches, expecting it to hurt. Instead, the point at which the light entered feels the same, and soon the light dissipates and the gun shuts off. Tails becomes confused. Shouldn't something be happening? He shook his head and sat down. He was sure that something would have happened.

Suddenly, he felt his head start to ache. He held it as it started getting hot. This was probably because of staying up so late. He went into his kitchen and got himself something to drink, but however much he drank, he still felt his head hurt. The fifth time he went to get a drink of water, he felt heat shoot all throughout his body. He dropped the glass and stumbled backwards, not noticing a cable strewn across the ground behind him.

He fell over, his left arm landing right onto the metal part of a plug. The plug pierced his skin and he grimaced, his head still in pain. He got up onto his knees, then pulled the plug out of his arm. Blood started pooling up at the puncture, but it wasn't too bad. He got up to his feet only to feel his left hand start hurting. Something stretched on the tips of his fingers before bursting through his glove.

There were triangular pieces of metal that wrapped his fingers like claws. It didn't take long for his right hand to have the same thing happen to it. He looked at his hands and fell back onto his couch. There was no way this could be right. Something had to be wrong with him. He flinched as he felt his canines sharped to points. Why did it have to be him?

Then, he realized. It was all the ray's doing! Something must have gone wrong with the programming with it. But what? He felt his feet start to cramp up in his shoes, still trying to think about what happened. His shoes broke open as the heels of his feet rose up and locked into a digitigrade position, metal claws wrapping around each of his toes like they did with his hands.

A sudden pain shot through the top of his head and down his spine. Tails screamed and bent over as small pieces of triangular metal pierced through his back and made two rows on the top of his head. Two large bumps started forming on his shoulders. Bigger rectangular pieces of metal slowly grew through those, making the fox scream more.

More rectangular metal broke through the backs of his arms, with 2 on his elbows, as his fur started turning grey and shiny. His "hair" grew longer and more stringy as it turned black with little pieces of red poking out of the tips, creating sparks. His tails started growing longer and getting two rectangular metal pieces on them as well, with metal spikes circling them. His tails grew thinner as they turned the same black, shiny color as his hair.

This was insane. It was like he was turning into a living... Then Tails opened his eyes. Of course. The ray only made him feel hot at first. Then, when he stumbled over the wire and the plug pierced him, the ray reacted with the plug and now it's turning him into this! He stood up, being unbalanced on his new legs, as the fur on his chest grew longer and became a lighter gray than his other fur. He started walking over to his workshop. He had to stop this!

As soon as he went in, though, he fell onto his knees. His body heated up again. What was going on? He bent over his back as wire-like tentacles shot out of it. He started crawling to where the ray gun was. He had to get there; he could still change himself back! He saw his vision start tinting red. Only a bit further...

However, his body had a different idea. One of his tails found a socket and plugged itself in. Immediately, Tails fell onto his stomach and screamed. He rolled over onto his back as everything on his body grew larger. The power surging from the plug was just speeding up the process! He tried turning his gaze towards the ray again, but his eyes fell onto another socket. As quick as the first one, his second tail plugged into the socket and Tails screamed louder. It hurt so much, but at the same time...

Tails looked at the ray gun again, it being only distinguishable behind different shades of red. He started crawling toward it again, getting more "muscle" as he moved. However, as soon as he got to the gun, he saw one more socket. His body taking over again, he whacked the gun away and started crawling towards it. He needed more power!

Tails' "hair" started reacting as he got closer to the socket. Once he got close enough, the wire-like hairs shot into the sockets and more power shot into Tails' body. The lights started flickering as Tails moaned in delight. This was exactly the power he needed! He felt unstoppable now! Triangular metal spikes started lining the "fox's" jaw as Tails' eyes turned pure red. Wires started erupting from his arms and connecting into his back.

Then all the power went out, and it was over.

POV: "Tails"

I lay on the floor, gasping for breath as the power went out. A smile is on my face. That felt amazing! Well, after the beginning, that is. I stand up, my free wires twitching this way and that as I scan the room for... there!

I grab the machine that started it all - the ray gun - and yank out the Chaos Emerald. Sparks dance across it as it slowly turns into a metallic grey. The smile on my face grows wider. One down, six to go. Sparks dance all across the floor as I laugh again. I'm like a living lightning bolt!

Of course, I'm not Tails anymore. I know that I'm different now. I need to be a different person. I look at a picture that I took once - me and Sonic standing together, smiling in front of a beautiful waterfall - and say goodbye to Tails. Goodbye to Miles Prower. Those names are for children. I am Livewire, the one true leader of the Sonic Heroes! I walk towards the exit of the workshop and look at everything that I used to be.

\/

I walk out of the workshop, not knowing what I was doing in there. I was Livewire, after all. It didn't matter to me if a stupid fox kit was as smart as me. I was all powerful, the soon-to-be ruler of a mechanical world. I take with me a metal emerald, somehow radiating power, and plan my first step. First part: find more people.

Second part: Make them like me.

* * *

**Okay, for those who don't get the very end, "Tails", also known as Livewire now, completely forgot who he used to be. Now, all he knows is that he's going to go after all the people in the world and make him like him. Nice nightmare fuel in part of the transformation, by the way.**

**Anyways, see ya guys later!**

**~Eclipse**


End file.
